


The Ghosts of Us

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Love, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ridiculous, Slow Burn, Spiders, Taco Bell, Tacos, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, nice happy friends to crazy murderers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My Chemical Romance wakes to find the world overrun by walkers. How will they fight their way through? Will they find love? What lengths will they go to protect each other?They will meet up with The Walking Dead characters, but that might take a few chapters.Starts a few days before the apocalypse and follows the entire show.





	1. Right Here

Gerard woke with a scream, his friends and brother standing over him, Frank sticking his fingers up Gerard’s nostrils. “What the fuck?” His friends roared with laughter and Bob slapped him on the back. 

“You should’a seen your damn face!” Frank was barely able to get the words out. He was hunched over, clutching his stomach with laughter. Gerard noticed a tear or two falling on the floor.

“Guys, it wasn’t that funny,” Gerard grumped groggily. 

“Yes it was,” Mikey whispered in his ear seductively from behind him. Gerard jumped and wheeled around, smacking his brother across the face, sending his glasses flying. “Dammit, Mikey!”

Ray and Frank cracked up again and fell on top of one another. They could never hold it in. Gerard rolled his eyes and smiled. His life was a living hell, but he had to admit, he loved every bit of it.

 

He always knew the fun wouldn’t last forever.

 

Gerard went down the stairs of their house, tripping over himself a few times. He was starving. He got the ingredients for waffles and made the batter. He then looked for the waffle maker thing but couldn’t find it. 

“Does anyone know where the waffle maker is?”

Giggling started up. 

“What did you idiots do now?”

More giggling.

“God damn it,” Gerard grumbled. “I swear, you people are going to kill me.”

 

“Hey, my dudes, have you seen that video that’s been blowing up?” Bob asked a few days later, stretched out on the couch. When the guys said no, Bob pulled out his phone and held it up to show them, smirking as they fought over who got the best view. 

The boys gaped at what they saw. A guy ripped out a man’s throat and then was shot about 20 times. He didn’t go down til he was shot in the head. Their horrified moment of silence ended as Gerard pointed out that every time the man’s body jerked back, it was sort of like he was bouncing around. “Just like Ray’s hair,” he smiled, patting Ray’s fro.

Ray slapped Gerard’s hand away and began to chase him around the room, crashing into everything he got near. Mikey screamed and he, Frank, and Bob slammed into Gerard, bringing everyone to the ground. Their banter was stopped short when gunshots sounded outside, followed by screaming.

“What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short (if anyone is even reading this)
> 
> Future chapters will be longer.


	2. Too Dumb to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang sees their first walker

The boys untangled themselves from each other and raced to the door, tripping over each other in their haste. Bob was the only one who stayed back. “You are such a dumbass!” Ray complained when Frank accidentally shoved him from the side.

“Well, I’m not the one with the stupid hair,” Frank smiled, forgetting the gunshots and the screaming currently going on outside. Ray smiled back and the two started punching each other playfully.

“What the fuck, guys?” Gerard said as he and Mikey shoved past them. “Stop being gay and come check this out with us.” Ray mumbled something under his breath and followed. They ignored Bob, who was saying something about them dying if they went out into the street, and opened the door.

Mikey cautiously peeked around, careful not to expose any of himself just in case there was some crazy guy shooting everyone. His little safety attempt failed when Frank licked his neck, causing him to squeal and fall into the street. His face burned as he heard his friends and his brother laughing behind him. He was surprised to find that he still felt shame and embarrassment. Living with these people, you learn to embrace the stupidity. They all did stuff like this multiple times on a daily basis.

“Hey, guys, look, it’s Jerry!” Bob said pointing down the street, having joined them a few seconds ago. The guys put up their hands, waving and shouting greetings.

“Sup, Jerry?”

“What’s up, fam?

“You’re my daddy, Jerry!”

“I fucking hate you, Jerry!”

Jerry didn’t seem to react to much of anything. He just walked all slow and weird, red stuff around his mouth. “Is that blood?” Bob asked, his voice quavering a bit. Luckily, none of his bandmates noticed this.

“Don’t be stupid. Obviously he got drunk with Ed and Shaun again and spilled something.” Mikey shrugged. Ray slipped away and went back inside.

Bob sighed deeply and balled his hands into fists. “Those two kept me up til 2:30 in the morning last night. They kept playing their stupid records.”

“Dude,” said Frank, laughing. “Those two are awesome.” Bob rolled his eyes. “Well there’s not really anything out here.” At that moment, Ray came back outside with his arms full of stuff like stupid movies and shit. The boys smiled and began to throw it at Jerry, screaming for him to wake up and stop being drunk. After a while, they had thrown everything. “That was nice,” Ray smiled.

The boys nodded their heads in agreement and trudged back inside, already bored again. On the way in, Frank thought it would be a good idea to jump on Mikey’s head. It caused a chain reaction, and needless to say, the five of them soon broke a table.

 

A few hours later, Gerard went back outside with Frank. They were kind of just chilling in the yard, joking around when they heard raised voices. They tried to follow the sound quietly, but they couldn’t stay serious for long and soon had a small fight in the middle of the street.

Once their little tussle was over, they continued to follow the sound til the voices began distinguishable. Ed and Shaun. Shaun was complaining about his stupid records. They listened on, giggling at their neighbor’s conversation.

They were interrupted, however, when they heard more gunshots. They looked at each other for a split second before standing and racing after the sound. As they passed their house, Mikey, Bob, and Ray stepped out and followed them.

They rounded a corner and were met with the sight of two police officers firing at an unarmed man. They fired shot after shot, but the man didn’t seem to be fazed by any of the shots hitting his body. They hit his heart, his lungs, they sliced through his neck, they hit all over his body. He should have reacted to or felt something, but he didn't seem to. He just kept coming. He didn’t drop til a bullet shot through his skull. His body hit the ground with a dull thud.

The band stared in horror, Gerard’s mouth opening and closing in shock. One of the cops turned to them and her face dropped when she saw them. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” she said.

“There’s something going on,” said the other cop. “We’re not sure what’s going to happen, but I think you should stock up on water and food and stuff. Just be prepared in case anything happens.”

The boys nodded and walked away. As they made it back home, Gerard whispered, “What was that thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Shaun were from Shaun of the Dead, in case anyone cares and wants to watch it or something


	3. Dead or Still Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCR heads off to Atlanta

“What was that thing?” Nobody moved or said anything. Usually by now they’d have forgotten whatever had happened and be throwing pudding at each other or whatever, but this time they were actually calm. Well, not calm.

Scared. They were scared, and as much as they didn’t want to admit it, they were scared. Terrified, even. They would never forget what they had just witnessed. “Maybe the news will have something on this,” Bob said, grabbing the remote.

“The news channel is bullshit,” Ray grumped as he sank down on the couch next to his friend. Everyone knew that, that was basic knowledge. It’s full of lies, it’s pretty much the same story over and over, and worst of all: It’s boring. It’s not like Spongebob Squarepants, a masterpiece so beautiful that Frank pissed himself multiple times from laughing. It’s not Parks and Recreation, also fucking hilarious. Bottom line - it sucks ass. 

“Well, I’m sorry that it’s not very entertaining, but it could have answers,” said Bob, exasperated. “Hey,” Ray said. “I wasn’t saying we should watch The Office or anything, I’m just saying that the news sucks.” He raised its fist to the side and smirked at Bob as he was met with a slight fist bump. He wasn’t sure who had given it to him, but he didn’t care.

Bob rolled his eyes and the TV flickered to life. As luck would have it, Spongebob was on. Gerard grabbed the remote from Bob’s hands and he, Mikey, Frank, and Ray stared at the TV, hypnotized. “Dude, give it back,” Bob said, grabbing at the remote, only for Gerard to jerk his hand away and hold it out of Bob’s reach.

“Once it goes to commercial I’ll give it back.”

“Gee!”

“Shut up, Bob,” Frank said. “This is a great episode.”

Bob swore he remembered this being one of the twelve (yes, they had counted) episodes Frank laughed so hard he squeezed his bladder. He remembered Frank blushing blood red, but still laughing along with the rest of his bandmates. Bob and Ray had leaned on each other for support, clutching their stomachs while Mikey and Gerard were on the floor. He thought he remembered Mikey vomiting from laughing, which only made everyone else laugh harder. They had missed the rest of that episode. He smiled at the memory. “Didn’t you pee yourself once watching this?” he asked, shaking his head. His bandmates were so immature sometimes (always), but hell, he loved them to death.

“Twice,” Frank corrected him with a smile. Bob nodded happily and sank down, happily laughing along with his friends.

Once the episode ended, Bob tried to take the remote from Gerard, only for Gerard to pull it away again. “What are you doing?” 

“I want to see what else is on!” Gerard said happily as he and Frank giggled stupidly, searching through the channels, finally stopping on The Amazing World of Gumball, roaring as the characters did something stupid. 

“Gee, I know it’s awesome, but please give the remote back. Remember what happened earlier?” Bob pleaded. Gerard’s face fell and he handed the remote to Bob. Bob could tell he had been trying to forget what he had seen earlier. Typical Gee. His songs could be dark at times, but he really tried to be a positive, happy guy.

Bob gave his friend a sympathetic smile and turned to the TV, turning to the news. Ray and Mikey must have gotten bored because they were crashing around in the kitchen behind the rest of them. Bob tried to ignore them, he knew that if he told them to shut up, they’d get louder just for the sake of it. Hell, he couldn’t be mad at them for it, he did it too.

“Atlanta is safe…”

“Safe from what?” Frank whispered. Bob turned to see his friend looking on with confusion, leaning over the back of the couch.

“Well, maybe if you and Gee didn’t watch Spongebob, we would have known.”

“It wasn’t just us!” said Frank. “Ray and Mikey weren’t exactly against it either!”

The newscaster stopped talking with a smile and the TV stopped before starting up again. “It must be on loop,” said Mikey, looking up from his bowl of Cheerios. 

Frank smirked at Bob and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything snarky, Bob covered his mouth with his hand. “Don’t even start,” he smiled. Frank smiled back and licked Bob’s hand. Bob exclaimed in disgust and wiped his hand on Gerard’s arm, who cringed but didn’t move.

The five bandmates stared at the TV, their attention unwavering. They had never been this calm and focused probably their entire lives. Ray made a sound when a reporter said that the dead were walking.

“How in the fuck do dead people walk?” he asked, his eyebrows scrunched up.

“They don’t,” Mikey mumbled.

“So are they dead or still alive?” 

“I don’t care.” 

“They said they’re dead,” Bob said, scratching the side of his face.

“Well that wouldn’t be this first time the news people have bullshitted us,” said Frank.

“I know it sounds dumb, but to be honest, that’s the only thing that makes sense. You saw that guy earlier.”

His friends went silent and Bob could feel their eyes burning into the back of his head. “I’m sorry, but it’s true.”

Nobody said anything for a bit, but finally someone spoke up. “Yeah,” Gerard said quietly. “I guess you’re right.” The others muttered in agreement and they turned their attention back to the TV, watching the looping cycle over and over, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

It was late at night when the loop changed. A strange man came on, speaking quickly and frantically. “Quarantine has failed, those things are everywhere! Get to Atlanta, it’s a safe zone!” He tried to say more, but what sounded like wood smashing and moaning was heard and the man raced away. The screen went black and the cycle started up again.

“Yeah, no shit quarantine failed,” said Ray. “One of those things was in the street yesterday.”

“Well, they can’t be alive if they can take that many hits and not die, let alone feel anything,” Frank mumbled darkly.

“Well if what that man said is true, we aren’t safe here,” Mikey said. “He said Atlanta was safe. We should go there.”

“Yeah,” Bob agreed. “Get some sleep if you can, guys. We’re going out early in the morning.”

“We could go now,” Frank said. “Beat the traffic. In the morning, everyone will be rushing to get there. We’re an hour away, too. It would just get worse as we got closer.”

“Woah, Frank using his brain?” Gerard grinned, punching his friend in the arm. “I didn’t even know you had one of those!” Frank stared him down, obviously about to tackle him, but Bob stopped it before it started. 

“Now’s not the time. Go pack some clothes. We’re leaving in ten minutes.”

Everyone rushed upstairs and started grabbing their stuff, shoving it into the back of their car. They crammed into it and left. Bob drove, obviously. If it was anyone else, they would have been so busy messing around with the others they’d have crashed.

“I brought some canned coffee in case anyone needs it,” Bob said. 

“Only you would drink that shit.” Bob rolled his eyes and listened on as Mikey said happily, “Hey, everyone, look what I found!” Bob looked through his rearview mirror to see what Mikey was so excited about. He held up a princess onesie. “I found this while I was going through Frank’s stuff!”

“Dude!” Frank blushed and snatched the onesie out of his hands. “Don’t do that.” Everyone roared with laughter. After everyone calmed down, he turned it inside out and said, “In my defense, it’s soft as hell.” Everyone oohed as they touched the soft fabric.

“You four should try to sleep,” Bob said.

“Okay, daddy.” Fucking Ray.

“I’m, wearing Frank’s onesie,” Gerard announced, taking the outfit from his friend. 

“Dude, no!” Frank complained. “I can’t sleep without that!”

“Is that why you keep your door locked at night?” Bob snickered. Frank blushed and looked out the window, but soon fell asleep and laid his head on Mikey’s shoulder, who looked so confused. He was sitting in between Frank and Gerard, and they were both using him as a pillow. Ray was sitting in the passenger seat and he offered a sympathetic smile at his friend before he too, fell asleep. An hour later, they were stuck in traffic and they weren’t even halfway there. Mikey had fallen asleep as well. Finally. He had spent the last half hour complaining about the stupidest things. Bob himself was beginning to drift off and he prayed they’d get to Atlanta soon.

 

They didn’t get there soon. It took 3 days to go not even 70 miles. Three. Damn. Days.

 

“DUDES!” Bob yelled to wake his friends. They groggily lifted their heads, complaining. “We’re here!”

A police officer stopped him and ran to Bob’s side. Bob rolled down the window and the police officer said without looking up, “anyone bitten?”

“What? No,” said Ray. “Who would bite us?”

“Bob’s stupid, he probably bit you while you were sleeping, thinking you were a hot dog,” Frank joked.

The police officer finally looked up, his jaw dropping as he did. “MCR?” The band nodded and the officer looked into the back, his eyes stopping on Gerard. “What are you wearing, man?”

“It’s Frank’s.” The officer looked at Frank questioningly. Frank blushed and said, “Don’t worry about that,” earning a few chuckles from his friends.

“Well you’re free to go in. And by the way, my whole family really loves you guys. Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ , man,” Mikey said. “See ya.”

They slowly drove through, careful to avoid the thousands of people. It looked secure, but one thing was running through Bob’s mind. If those… things really eat people like the man on TV said they did, then this place was just an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Bob had a sickening feeling that Atlanta wasn’t really safe at all. It was a bad decision to come here. They had to get out, and soon, before something terrible happened. He tried to drive away, but the road was completely blocked in all directions. Of course, at that moment, people from down the street ahead of them came running and screaming.

“What the hell?” Gerard whispered.

“Those things must have gotten in!” said Mikey.

“I can’t drive, it’s too crowded!” said Bob desperately. “We’ll have to run!”

“Wait!” said Gerard as his friends started opening their doors. “I can’t run in this thing.” His friends sighed and waited for him to change before they finally stepped out into the chaos.


	4. Hero

Gerard hiked his jacket up his shoulders and tried to look cool and tough as he stepped out of the car into the screams and fire in slow motion, only for Mikey to get impatient and push him out. He fell onto the road with a small yelp, grunting as Mikey stood on top of him.

“Mikey, get the fuck off!”

“Whatever, Gee.” Mikey stepped off his brother and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. “What’s going on?”

“Who cares!” Frank yelled. “Just run! It’s what all the cool kids are doing!” The band smiled at Frank and started laughing, but stopped when a nearby explosion shook the ground, bringing them all to the ground. The screams grew louder as people raced to get out.

“Everyone okay?” Ray said, brushing his fro out of his face.

“No…” Bob groaned, clutching his knee. His bandmates rushed to his side, actually concerned for once. “What’s wrong?” Bob smirked and showed his knee, revealing a tiny trickle of blood. “I scraped my knee, mommy! Can you kiss my boo-boo? I’ll feel better!” As much as everyone wanted to laugh and joke with their “injured” friend, it was clear they needed to get the hell out of Atlanta, and fast.

Mikey and Ray grasped Bob's arms and hauled him to his feet. They got ready to run, but they didn’t want to be separated. They tried to make a plan, maybe meet up somewhere. Hell, they’d hold hands if they had to. Another explosion rang, this one even closer. The next one would probably be right on them. They gave each other small nods and sprinted away.

 

**Mikey and Gerard**

Mikey sprinted as fast as he could, trying to follow his brother. He was right behind him one moment, the next he was being shoved to the ground and trampled on by some random asshole. “Gee!” he cried. Gerard turned and tackled the man, punching him several times in the face before pulling his little brother to his feet and running again, this time, not letting go of his hand. 

It was difficult, but the two made it out of the city. They raced past the now abandoned cars, clumsily slamming into doors now and then. Usually, that’d earn a few chuckles, but now wasn’t the time for fun stupidity. Gerard had one priority: protecting his brother, the person he loved most in the world.

Mikey made it to a nearby hill, where he collapsed from exhaustion. “Mikey,” Gerard rushed to his side, pushing his shoulder. “You gotta get up. We have to go.”

MIkey mumbled and looked up to see Gerard’s worried face standing over him. The screams were faint, now just noise in the background. Everyone yelling and running were either dead from the explosions and the monsters, or they had run far away in all different directions.

Gerard heard nearby shouting, but it wasn’t just simple fear-filled screaming. He could hear words and rage-filled voices. He looked in the direction of the noise to see a man, woman, and a child being cornered against a tree by 6 men. The men were waving knives around and Gerard shook Mikey again, pointing in the direction of the scene. Mikey looked over and his strength returned. He and his brother raced over to defend the family.

“Hey!” The men turned and scoffed. “What?” the biggest one said stupidly.

“Leave them alone,” Mikey said, trying to sound tough.

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll beat you up,” Mikey spat. He then proceeded to attempt a karate kick, only to lose his balance and fall on the grass, complaining that his butt hurt. Gerard smirked down at him, looking very amused.

“That was pathetic.”

“You’re pathetic.”

“Well, I’m not the one that-” Gerard was cut off by the men. “Shut up, you two!” He pulled out his blade and gave them a cruel smile. “You really think some prissy, whiny, emo band could beat us?” He took a threatening step toward Gerard and held the knife to his throat.

“I could end your life right here and now.” 

Gerard was going to say something stupid and snarky. He knew it would get his throat slit, but it was such a good insult. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a familiar voice. 

“You really wanna do that?”

 

**Frank, Ray, and Bob**

Frank looked around wildly, looking for Gerard and Mikey. He, Ray, and Bob were screaming their names. “Gee!” “Mikey!”

“I see them!” Ray yelled, pointing. They were pretty far away, but Frank could still see what was happening. Mikey was on the ground, holding his jaw. Gerard was over another man, punching him repeatedly. He stopped after 5 more punches and pulled his brother up. He looked around for a moment, probably looking for his friends. He must not have seen anyone, because he turned and ran, dragging Mikey along with him.

“Follow them!” Ray yelled, pushing through the crowd. There were hundreds of people, and Ray soon realized they had waited a little too long. Those things were here, grabbing people and ripping them apart. He stared as a little girl holding a stuffed puppy was pulled to the ground and her leg was ripped open. She screamed and Ray was about to go help her, when a man stomped the monster’s head in and hugged the girl, bringing her with him. 

“Ray, let’s go!” Bob grabbed his hand and yanked him after. They ran for a while, desperately trying to stay together and find their friends. They rounded a corner and came across a family. A man, a woman, and four children. Two girls and two boys. They were cornered by the monsters. The man was desperately trying to protect his family. He held them in his arms but the dead pulled them away and began to eat them alive, right in front of the man.

He collapsed to the ground and screamed as his family was torn apart right in front of him. Blood sprayed everywhere and without a second thought, Frank, Ray, and Bob shoved through the gathering group of dead and pulled the man away, bringing him with them. He resisted for a moment, but soon realized it was useless and just followed them. When they got out of the city and passes the cars, they stopped on a nearby hill and watched in horror as the city exploded. Fire consumed everything and anyone still there was either dead or would be soon.

“You okay, man?” Bob asked the stranger. The man looked at them and began to sob. Ray tried to comfort him, and after he calmed down, they asked his name.

“Jim.”

 

The four trekked around, looking for any sign of Gerard and Mikey. They soon came across a group of people. It looked like an argument was taking place. “Is that them?” Frank asked, squinting against the glow of the fires in the distance.

“I don’t know, I can’t tell.”

One of the smaller men attempted a kick and fell on his ass.

“That’s them.”

 

They sprinted over, reaching the group just as one of them put a knife to Gerard’s neck. Frank boiled with rage. These were his friends and Frank would die for them in an instant.

“I could end your life right here and now,” the man snarled.

Frank stepped forward. “You really wanna do that?”

 

**General**

Everyone turned to look at the four newcomers. They were covered in the blood of Jim’s family, but the men didn’t know that. For all they knew, these newcomers could have just killed an entire family. They exchanged worried glances and sprinted away.

“Are you two alright?” Bob asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” Gerard snorted. “Did you see Mikey trying to be tough?” The band roared with laughter. “Yeah, he looked like such a loser,” Bob said.

“See?” Gerard said, smiling at his brother. “I told you you were pathetic.”

Mikey blushed, frowned and turned to the new people. “You ok? Did they hurt you?”

“No, thank you,” the woman said. “You came just in time. This is Carl.” He looked down at the boy clinging to her arm. “I’m Lori. This is our friend Shane.”

Bob nodded and everyone else introduced themselves. Mikey, Gerard, Ray, and Frank naturally made a scene out of being idiots. “We should probably get out of here.”

The new people nodded in agreement, but the rest of Bob’s bandmates didn’t even notice Bob had said anything. They were too busy force feeding Ray grass. They finally stopped when he vomited all over Frank. Mikey and Gerard roared with laughter while Frank tried to clean himself. Ray gave him a smug look and Lori, Shane, Carl, and Jim looked on with disgust. Bob just shook his head and smirked slightly.

He was used to his friends’ antics. The 9 of them then proceeded to wander in search of more people or just anywhere to go in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't as much banter as usual, but I had to get the story going. I wanted them to be stupid the whole time, but then I realized it would take forever for this story to get anywhere. Once they meet up with the rest of the Atlanta group there will be plenty of time for them to act like idiots.


	5. Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard, Mikey, Frank, and Ray want tacos. Nobody else does, but that's never stopped them before, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tacos are awesome

Gerard looked to the side at the new people. He scoffed. They obviously didn’t have what it takes to survive like he did. Gerard didn’t know how to use a gun or a knife, or do much of anything really. But he was _awesome_ , and that’s all that matters.

Mikey seemed to read Gerard’s thoughts. “You’re totally going to die,” he said to his brother, breaking the silence. “What do you mean?” Gerard responded.

Mikey ignored the horrified looks the new people were giving him. He didn’t mean what he had said. He was just messing with Gerard. Duh. “You won’t last a week with all those things roaming around,” Mikey gave Gerard a wolfish grin and punched him in the arm.

“I’ll last longer than you,” Gerard said.

“No you won’t.”

“Yes I will.”

“No you won’t.”

“I’m hungry!” Frank yelled at nobody in particular. Mikey and Gerard stopped arguing and stared at their friend in disbelief before breaking into huge smiles. 

“I saw a Taco Bell about a mile back,” said Mikey. “I want a taco. Anyone else want a taco?” All of Mikey's bandmates except Bob cheered. “Bob?” Mikey said pointedly. “You want a taco?”

“I don’t like tacos,” Bob said, looking at his feet. He tried not to smile as his bandmates groaned and yelled in anger and disbelief.

“You don’t know anything!” Ray was yelling.

“Wait, wait, wait, guys let’s all just calm down,” Frank said, putting his arms up. Everyone quieted down and looked at Frank in confusion. “Just think about it. This is coming from the guy who drinks canned coffee. He’s kind of useless.” Bob rolled his eyes as his friends all nodded their heads and said “Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh.”

They all turned to Bob and smirked. “We want tacos, so we’re getting them whether you want to or not,” with that, Gerard grabbed Bob’s wallet out of his pocket and raced away the direction the had just come from, giggling, leaving the new people to stutter in confusion, deciding whether or not to follow them. They decided to, safety in numbers and all that, right? Shane carried Carl when the boy couldn’t run anymore and they stepped into the Taco Bell to see Bob’s friends practically covered head to toe in tacos, eating with some other people Bob hadn’t seen.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, well since the world is ending, they’re giving away free tacos,” a boy said. He looked to be about 20. He held out his hand. “I’m Glenn.”

Bob shook it and said, “they aren’t bothering you, are they?”

Glenn let out a small laugh. “Not at all. In fact, quite the opposite. They’ve been nothing but entertainment.” Bob looked around the restaurant. Taco shells and meat littered the walls.

“What happened in here?”

Glenn smiled. “Mikey and Ray sort of started a taco fight.” Bob rolled his eyes, “I swear to God, I’m going to murder them one day.” The boy smiled and said, “They may have started it, but almost everyone here got involved.”

Again, Bob looked around. There were actually a lot of people in there. They only two that weren’t covered in taco ingredients were two men, possibly brothers, sitting in the corner. They looked tough. One of them carried a crossbow.

Bob looked back at Glenn. “Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.” Glenn agreed and smiled, stating how awesome everything was. Great guy.

“I fucking hate the apocalypse!” Ray cried. The entire restaurant turned to look at him in confusion. Lori covered Carl’s ears. Ray held up his phone, despair carved into his face. “There’s no wifi!” Everyone groaned and Gerard let a tear roll down his cheek. “Does that mean we can’t watch porn?”

Everyone continued to complain, which after a while, attracted some stray monsters. People started to scream and tried to leave the building, but the dead smashed in the door and blocked the way out. Groups of people cowered in corners, but Mikey and Frank continued to munch on their tacos as Gerard and Ray stood. “We’ll save you!”

And of course, like the idiots they are, they began to throw tacos at the dead, missing every single time. They didn’t even scrape an arm. One got dangerously close to Gerard, who didn’t even seem to notice how much danger he was in. An arrow whizzed past Gerard’s head, slicing through his taco and hitting the monster. 

One of the brothers stepped forward, sending his arrows through the skulls of all the remaining things. “You have to get the brain,” he said, a southern drawl in his rough voice. He turned to Gerard and Ray. “Tacos don’t do shit.” With that, he shoved past them and rejoined his brother. 

Gerard stared down at the corpse that had tried to get him just moments ago. He dropped to the floor and sobbed. “Are you ok?” Lori asked him.

Gerard shook his head and looked up at her with huge eyes. “My taco,” he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Mikey, Ray, and Frank gasped and dropped to the floor to comfort their friend. 

“Don’t cry, Gee,” Frank said comfortingly. He reached behind him and grabbed another taco from the large pile behind him. “Here’s another one.”

“But it’s not the same!” Gerard weeped, burying his face into his brother’s arms. Mikey reached up and stroked Gerard’s head.

“That’s right, buddy,” said Ray. “It’s better,” he took the taco from Frank and held it up to Gerard. “Come on, Gee, if you don’t eat it you’ll die.” Gerard took the taco and shoved it into his mouth. He nodded happily and the four continued their taco frenzy, only stopping to laugh when Frank threw up.

“I think I ate too much,” he coughed.

“Well, now you have more room to eat more!” Bob said happily as he joined his friends. Frank smiled up at him and continued to eat. The two tough brothers from earlier passed their table, stopping to look at them in disgust. “You people are idiots,” the one with the crossbow said. 

“Thank you!” Bob called back.

 

Later, Frank woke up in the middle of the night. Everyone in the Taco Bell had decided to camp put there for the night. In the morning, they planned to head for the mountains. The brothers, revealed to be Daryl and Merle, had decided to stay too. This surprised Frank. He thought they would ditch everyone there they second they got. 

A pair of sisters had come and joined them a few hours ago. Andrea and Amy. Frank didn’t care for them honestly. They weren’t any fun. Andrea had lectured him and the rest of his bandmates about how many tacos they were eating, and well, about anything else she didn’t like about them. 

Frank was particularly proud of Mikey and Gerard. Together, the two brothers had held Bob down and forced him to eat a taco. They had helped Bob find a part of himself. Bob had liked the taco, then proceeded to eat 11 more on his own. 

Frank looked over to his side. Mikey and Gerard were currently huddled together. Frank smiled a little, thinking of some awesome prank he could pull on them. At that moment, Ray woke up and followed Frank’s gaze to the two sleeping brothers. Ray smiled and Frank nodded at him.

The two had perfected this conversation. Well, all of the band had. Frank stood and quietly left the building, Ray right behind him. When outside, the two looked around for something to use to prank their friends.

They were leaning against a pole when rustling sounded in some nearby bushes. Frank and Ray watched closely as a family burst from them. Spotting the two, the family slowly made their way over to them.

“I’m Morales,” the man said. He introduced his family, but Frank and Ray didn’t care. “We’re hungry and we just need a place to stay. Do you…”

“We can help you.” Frank said, cutting the man off.

Morales looked at him hopefully.

“We have food and shelter, and we’re willing to share, but we want something in return.” Morales nodded. “Anything.”

“You have to help us prank our friends.” Frank smiled.

It took a minute, but the three eventually gathered a handful of spiders and crickets. Frank and Ray took them and snuck into the Taco Bell, giggling. The poured the bugs onto Mikey and Gerard’s faces. The two woke up screaming, waking everybody else. 

Andrea opened her mouth to say something annoying, but Frank turned to her. “Don’t.”

Mikey and Gerard spent some time getting the bugs off of each other, searching through each others’ hair and stuff before they turned to Ray and Frank and tackled them.

Once their little fight was over and they broke apart, Frank went outside to where he had left Morales and his family. “Welcome to the group.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I was really craving Taco Bell when I wrote this.


	6. Extremely Clever Chapter Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I forgot Dale in the last chapter. 
> 
> Oops.
> 
> So here he is I guess
> 
> I also didn't like how this chapter turned out, so maybe I'll go back and change it. Maybe not. I don't know.
> 
> I was pretty much dead when I wrote this chapter, so if it's too boring, tell me and I'll fix it.

"Where the hell is Dale?" Frank mimicked. Andrea shot him a glare but Frank just ignored her. "He was supposed to meet us here FOREVER ago!" Frank moved his hand as he mocked Andrea. His friends giggled a bit, but Andrea wasn't amused. She marched in front of Frank, preventing him from walking any further. Frank looked at her and smiled slightly. "Can I move, please?"

Andrea just snarled. "You don't have to be such a bitch!" Frank responded by mocking her again, and was met with a sharp slap to the face. He screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his cheek. Ray laughed at him because other people's pain is funny, but Gerard and Mikey yelled at Andrea.

"That's abuse!"

"You could have killed him!"

Andrea huffed and wheeled around, marching away angrily. Amy shot the boys an apologetic look as she raced after her sister. They liked Amy. She wasn't the funniest, but then again, no one was as hilarious as them. She was nice, and not annoying like her sister.

They held back, listening to their conversation. "Why did you do that to him?" Amy was asking her sister. Andrea scoffed. "He deserved it."

"I know he was being a bit rude, but you can be kind of an asshole sometimes. Maybe you could be a little... nicer...?" Amy said the last few words slowly, as if she was scared.

Andrea looked over, looking hurt. She sighed and looked down at the ground. "I can try." Amy smiled and looked behind her at Frank, winking. Frank grinned back and they continued to trudge on. Morales' kids and Carl kept trying to start conversations with each other, only to look at each other awkwardly. 

"Hey," Gerard whispered to Carl. Carl looked up at the man. Gerard smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You should put bugs in their hair."

Carl laughed. "That'd be funny, but my mom would kill me."

"Nah, she wouldn't kill you," Gerard said, scratching the back of his head. "She'd just be really, really mad. So, what if I help you, and I'll take the blame if it goes South?"

Carl scrunched his face up, considering Gerard's offer. "Okay!" Gerard clapped his hands together like a happy teenage girl. Carl stared at him. Gerard shrugged and grabbed at a ladybug as he passed a bush. He placed it onto Carl's palm. "Don't let it get away." The boy nodded and they continued walking, snatching any bugs or worms they could find.

 

"Andrea!" an old man walking along the road raised his hand in greeting. Andrea the Annoying and her sister jogged over and embraced the man. Everyone else except Lori and Shane stayed back. Lori wanted to meet the man and she dragged a reluctant Shane along with her. 

Gerard was standing there, bored, when Carl let out a small scream. Gerard snapped his head to his side where the boy was standing. "What happened?"

Carl looked up at him. "It pooped on me." Gerard would have laughed, but MIkey, Frank, and Ray popped up from out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of Gerard. He screeched and fell to the ground, making everyone laugh. "What the hell, you guys?"

"We distinctly heard the word 'poop,'" Frank said. Gerard should have known. That word was like a magnet for them. 

"So, what happened?" Ray asked, looking around, his hair bouncing around. He tried to look away and ignore it but the hair sucked him in. It was irresistible. Gerard slowly reached up and patted it, only to have his hand slapped away. 

"A ladybug pooped on Carl."

"That's _hot_!" 

"See, what you have to do," Frank kneeled down and took Carl's hand, "is lick it off. I've found that ladybug shit takes the sweetest out of all bugs." Carl stared at Frank with a look of pure disgust on his face. Frank shrugged. "I could do it for you, because I'm just sayin', it doesn't taste bad." Carl snatched his hand away from Frank and wiped it on his jeans. Frank raised his fists and screamed into the sky.

Ray licked Frank's ear, causing a fight to break out. Mikey turned to his brother. "Are you trying to teach him how to be like us?" Gerard nodded and the two brothers fist-bumped. "I like the way you think."

"Yeah, you're a genius," Frank managed to choke out from Ray's choke-hold. "Dude, stop!"

"Not until you say 'Ray is the best daddy ever!'"

"I'm not saying that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the best daddy ever!

"No you're not." Ray let go of Frank and the two sat in front of each other, shoving each other around slightly.

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

The two continued to bicker as the people came back. "Everyone, this is Dale," Andrea announced to the group.

"Nobody cares!" Frank called from his game of patty cake with Ray.

Andrea stomped over to Frank and raised her hand to slap him again, but Mikey and Gerard slammed into Frank, blocking him from her. She marched off, huffing, as Frank clutched his head. "You're supposed to beat her up, not me!" he complained.

"Well, she didn't hit you, did she?" Gerard said happily.

"You're welcome," said Mikey.

Frank stood, only to fall backwards, slamming into Bob. Bob stumbled and looked down at Frank. "What are you doing now?"

Frank groaned and pointed to Mikey and Gerard. "They hurt me!" he cried like a little kid. Bob smiled and picked Frank up. "I'll carry you, Frankie."

Frank gave the brothers the death stare as Bob passed them. "I still love you!" he called back a minute later as he rolled out of Bob's arms, smashing his head on a rock. He fell unconscious. Everyone clapped even though Frank couldn't hear them. Even Daryl cracked a smile. Bob sighed deeply and picked his friend back up, carrying him up the mountain.

 

About 2 hours later, they came across a quarry. "We could stay here," Dale said.

Everyone but the band agreed. They were too busy stuffing dirt and animal shit into Frank's mouth to give him a nice surprise for whenever he woke up.


	7. Season 1 - Guts & Tell it to the Frogs

Frank woke and threw up. He looked down at his stomach's emptied contents, wondering what the hell happened. He heard giggling from behind the nearby bushes, knowing it was his friends. "What did you do?" he roared in a playful anger.

The giggling grew louder and Frank scurried to get up and chase after his laughing friends. He eventually succeeded in catching up to Bob, tackling him to the ground.

\--Time Skip--

"Where the fuck is Gee?" Ray practically screamed as he flopped around camp. "I'm BORED!"

"Why Gee? What about Mikey or Bob?"

"Mikey said he was going somewhere and Bob is in that dumb 'serious' mood again."

"He's so boring when he gets like that," Frank mumbled, looking up from his, um... 'adult' magazine. (The same magazine he had used for Story Time with Carl and Sophia. Needless to say, it didn't sit well with Lori and Carol, but the kids didn't complain. Parents are no fun.)

"But I'm bored. Do you know where Gee is?"

"I think he and Mikey went to spy on Lori, but I can entertain you, daddy!" Frank offered with a smile. 

"No," Ray complained. "You're stupid."

"You're stupid."

"No, you're stupid."

"You're both stupid," Andrea grumbled from where she was washing clothes in the water. "Shut up."

Frank and Ray exchanged glances. Frank could feel the rage and the hatred boiling up inside of him, and without another word, he and Ray grabbed Andrea and threw her into the water. They ran away, laughing, before she could come out and brutally murder them.

 

"Holy shit, she's a total slut," Gerard whispered. He was watching Lori and Shane through the binoculars he stole from Dale. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation if he was caught returning them. _Sorry, old man, I was watching Lori and Shane have 'fun.'_

"Didn't we already know that?" Mikey said, not looking up from where he was pissing on a walker. The walker growled and swiped at Mikey, but Mikey just laughed. Gerard turned around. 

"Wow, Mikey, that's hot." Mikey laughed. "I know, right? I'm kind of awesome."

"Awesome?" Gerard wondered. "Mikey and Awesome. Those two words don't really go together, do they?"

"Hey!" Mikey complained. "I'll piss on you if I have to!"

"Please don't," Gerard said as he turned his attention back towards Lori being a whore. 

"Why do we call them walkers if half of them can't even walk?" Mikey asked his brother as he pulled out a knife and killed the legless walker he had been pissing on.

"I don't know," Gerard said. "It was Dale's stupid idea. Dude, you gotta look at this."

"Nice!" Mikey said as the took the binoculars from Gerard. "Free porn!" His brief moment of happiness was ended, however, when he actually _saw_ the 'Free Porn.' He gagged and tried not to puke as he handed the binoculars back to his brother. "Doesn't she have a husband?"

"Yeah. I hope we find him so we can tell him what she just did with his fucking best friend."

\--Another Time Skip--

The noise blared and a sexy car came to a stop by the camp. Glenn stepped out to complete chaos. People yelling at him to turn the car alarm off, other asking about their family. Amy was demanding information about Andrea, and Frank and Gerard joined in. "Yeah, Glenn, how is Andrea? She doing well?"

Glenn ignored the three and popped the hood, allowing Shane to turn off the alarm. "Is she ok?" Amy demanded. 

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. Everyone is," he said, annoyed.

The bandmates groaned in disappointment. They weren't exactly subtle showing their hatred for a few members of the group. *Cough, cough Lori and Andrea, cough cough.* "Merle not so much."

Everyone went quiet as a truck came to a slow stop and people started coming out. Amy and Andrea cried as they reunited, their happiness short-lived as Andrea got pissed at Bob for flipping her off.

"Hey helicopter boy!" Morales called. "Come say hello!"

The entire band gasped happily, Gerard and Mikey the happiest. Morales turned to them. "No, he's not half helicopter." The band sighed and put their heads down in disappointment, but got excited again when Carl screamed "Dad!"

Carl sprinted over and embraced the strange man while Lori stared in disbelief. She eventually marched over and hugged him, too. Everyone else in the camp was looking on tearfully at the beautiful scene taking place before them, while Frank cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled out:

"Lori slept with Shane!"

The new guy turned slowly to look at Frank.

"What?"


	8. Season 1 - Tell It To The Frogs Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iz almozt Halloween, bitchez!

Mikey covered Frank's mouth because he was awkward and he'd probably get himself killed. "Yeah," Mikey said, playing with his fingers. "Your wifey here cheated on you with your best friend. We saw it."

Lori snarled. "You watched us?" She then realized that she gave herself away and she gasped and covered her mouth. "Rick..." she tried to say. The man shook his head and let go of her, but still held onto Carl tightly. 

"Why?" he asked her, his voice cracking slightly.

Lori shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rick! I really am!"

Rick glared at her and asked again, this time louder, "Why?"

"Sh- Shane told me you were d- dead," Lori stuttered frantically. 

"How long has it been?" Rick asked her. "How long has it been since I went into that coma?"

"Almost 3 months, Rick... I'm sorry."

"You couldn't wait 3 months? You forgot about me in 3 fucking months?" Rick spat. Mikey and Ray giggled at Carl, who was still hugging his dad. He didn't even seem to notice that his parents were starting to hate each other and he was smiling happily. "You can have Shane," Rick snarled, "because you just lost me."

He started to walk to another corner of the camp, still clutching to his son like he could lose him at any second. Lori just fell to the ground and cried like a baby. Andrea stomped over to Frank and Mikey angrily. "Way to ruin a happy reunion," she spat angrily. 

"Awesome, right?" Gerard said with a smile. "My little bro's great." He ruffled Mikey's hair, earning slaps from both his brother and Andrea. As Andrea began to stomp away, looking very pissed, Ray called after her, "You're not going to make it very far slapping the walkers!" Andrea turned around, but the boys had already run away laughing. Frank looked back to see T-Dog giving him a thumbs-up.

 

A few hours later, Carl and Sophia screamed and ran back into camp. "Did you get infected with cooties?" Ray called out to them. Without waiting for an answer, Bob sprinted over to them. "I can help you. I have experience with this kind of thing! First, you have to bathe in a pile of poison ivy. Then-" He was cut off when a walker came stumbling over. "Oh," he said, standing up. He sounded almost disappointed.

Carl and Sophia ran away, trying to drag Ray and Bob with them. It was a sweet gesture, even the idiots had to admit that. It is said that Ray's heart grew three sizes that day.

Ray and Bob tried to lure the walker away from the kids, but also ended up screaming like little girls, sprinting away towards camp. Carl ran to his father's arms as he tried to calm him. Rick stood and told his son to stay back while he grabbed a bat and he and Morales beat the walker into nothing but a pile of gore. 

Daryl came marching out of the woods and Gerard ran up to him and tried to hug him, only to be shoved back. "I though we were friends!" he yelled out to Daryl as the hunter marched past him, complaining about some deer. His bandmates were laughing at him and Daryl just mumbled at him angrily, "Well, we ain't."

Rick went to talk to Daryl nervously while MCR hung back and made fun of Gerard. 

"You're an idiot, Gee."

"Really, Gee? Daryl? He fucking hates us."

"Shut up," Gerard growled at them playfully. Their attention snapped to Mikey when Daryl's thing of squirrels hit him in the face. He fell to the ground and cried. "Shut up, Mikey, I want to see what's happening," Frank said. Mikey shut up for once in his life.

Shane had Daryl in a choke hold and Rick was talking to him. 

"He'll show you," Lori was saying. Rick glared at her but agreed nonetheless. T-Dog and Glenn volunteered to go with Daryl and Rick, and just as the 5 bandmates were about to walk away, Andrea spoke up. "Frank could go with you," she said.

Frank froze. "What?"

"You cause nothing but trouble. Help somebody for once. Pull your own weight," Andrea snarled at him. Guess this was revenge. 

Frank opened his mouth to object, but Lori interrupted. "She's right, you know." Frank looked around. A few people, notably the _boring_ ones were nodding their heads in agreement.

Frank huffed. "Fine, but not without my best bud." He wrapped an arm over Gerard.

Rick nodded in approval. "Cool. We should probably get going." 

Gerard kissed Mikey to annoy him before following Rick and hopping in the back of the truck, falling on his ass with a pained, "ow!"

Frank would have laughed, but he was glaring at Andrea. "If I die out there, I'm going to kill you."

"How is that even possible?"

"It's called magic, dumbass," he said before leaving to join his friend.

The truck pulled up to the bulding and the 6 of them jumped out. Frank and Gerard tried to dance around like ballerinas, but T-Dog made them stop because there were walkers everywhere. They stuck their tongues out at him before following him and the others to the roof. Daryl cried out. "No!" he screamed, falling to the ground. "No! No!" Frank and Gerard followed his gaze to see Merle's sawed-off hand.

"Aw..." Gerard said sadly. "He was my best friend."

"Really, Gee?" Frank said in disbelief. "He hated you even more than Daryl does. I didn't even think that was possible."


End file.
